A Promise
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: What if the events of AHBL went differently? 2-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise.**

**Summary: What if the events of AHBL went differently? 2shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Evil Sam! And lots of Angst. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1.**

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him" Sam said. He didn't need a fight on his hands.

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard" Jake replied.

Sam sighed. He was never gonna get through to Jake.

Suddenly, Jake punched him, causing Sam to fly across the field and hit the ground with a thump. Jake approached Sam and leaned over him. Sam stood and fought back. The two fight for a while until , Sam grabs the iron bar and knocks Jake out.

Sam stood over Jake for a while, unsure what to do. If he left him, there was a chance Jake might kill him.

However, as Sam looked down at Jake, he felt a surge flow through him. Lifting the bar up, Sam brought it down on Jake's head with a sickening crack.

Sam looked at the damage he'd caused and wondered what made him do it. He didn't have time to contemplate it though as everything went black.

Dean searched the town with Bobby. He found dead bodies all around, but no sign of Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, fear overriding his body. Where was Sam?

Thought's ran through Dean's mind. 'What if he's…No!' Dean forced himself not to think that way. He had to find Sam and Dean knew his little brother was alive. Somewhere.

Bobby shook his head as he approached Dean. "No sign of him. But there's salt, so I'm guessing he has been here".

This only worried Dean more. What if…what if the demon had him?

Bobby smiled lightly. "We'll find him Dean"

Dean nodded before sighing. "Let's go".

Sam woke to darkness, pain penetrating his mind. "Where am I?" He said to himself.

He never expected an answer.

"Here and nowhere" A voice said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?" Sam asked his mind hazy.

"Nothing, forget it, but you aren't anywhere you know. Trust me. As for me, you know me, Sammy boy".

Sam's head bolted up. "You!"

"Now don't get angry with me" YED said, coming out from the shadows. "You, brought yourself here"

Sam frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you killed Jake, you became the last one. My leader…". Sam never listened to what the YED said, as soon as Jake was mentioned, anger overwhelmed Sam and rage flooded through his veins.

"…Do you understand what I want you to do?".

Sam turned to him. "What?"

YED sighed. "You must open the devils gate. Free your army".

Sam looked at him, his eyes wide. "No. I won't"

YED smiled evilly. "You will, because you know you want it. You can feel that power flowing through you. You know you want more. Do this, and you will get more".

Sam actually thought about it. He could feel the power inside of him and…he did like it. He felt powerful, more than he'd ever felt. It felt good.

He grinned at the YED an evil glint in his eyes. "Where do I go?"

Dean sighed as he looked over the map again. Where could Sam be? It'd have to be somewhere in isolation. The YED wouldn't want to be seen.

Bobby walked in the room and placed another map on top of Dean's.

"Bobby?" Dean asked confused.

Bobby sighed. "Ellen just gave this to me. The roadhouse's gone, only Ellen survived, she got it out of the safe. Ash wanted to give it to you and Sam, he says it's important. Look"

Bobby pointed out 5 X's on the map. "I had a look, and all these are churches. And all built by Samuel Colt".

"Wait. The demon killing, gun making Samuel Colt?"

Bobby nodded. "Turns out, he built private railway lines, connecting all the churches. They happened to lay out like this" Bobby connected all the X's on the map that made it look like a pentagram.

Dean's eyes widened. "It's a devils trap. A hundred square mile devils trap. Brilliant".

"And it's in Wyoming. Looks like the demons are circling it, tryn'a get in".

"Can they?" Dean asked suddenly worried.

"Thing's powerful, practically take an A Bomb to destroy it. But they obviously have a plan".

"What do you suggest".

Bobby sighed. "We make sure they don't get in".

Dean looked around the eerie graveyard. They'd found that there was an old cowboy field in the centre of the pentagram. In it, was a doorway to hell. A devils gate. Dean and Bobby were sure someone was trying to open it, and that was why the demons were grouping. They just didn't know who they'd be facing in order to protect the gate.

Dean motioned to Bobby when he saw someone coming. He just couldn't make it out.

As the person got closer to the gate, Dean and Bobby moved, guns drawn.

The person turned around and stared at Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered in disbelief.

Sam cocked his head. "Dean". His voice was unemotional.

"Sam? Why?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned. "Simple. For power" Sam laughed. "The others were right. Once you give into it, there's so much you can learn". He flung his arm out, sending Bobby crashing into a gravestone.

"Your not Sam!" Dean yelled. This couldn't be his brother, it just couldn't.

"Correction" Sam laughed. "I am Sam. Just much, much better".

Dean stared at Sam. He couldn't believe it. What had happened at cold oak?

"I don't wanna hurt you Dean" Sam said and Dean thought he could see humanity in Sam's eyes. His small ray of hope was shattered when Sam continued. "But I will if I have to".

"Sammy" Dean whispered, tears falling down his face as Sam turned, putting the colt into the crypt. The lock turned and whizzed before the door burst open, hundreds of demons being released.

Dean watched in horror as Sam's eyes turned black, a chilling laugh escaping his lips.

Fear coursed through Dean's veins. What had his brother turned into?

Dean shook his head and looked toward Bobby, who's head was bleeding. Dean sighed, he had to get Bobby stitched up…but Sam…maybe he could get his brother back?

Dean sighed. No. This wasn't his brother anymore.

Dean turned and Sam was gone, no sign he was ever there, except for the open crypt doors.

Tears falling down his face, Dean put his arm round Bobby's shoulders and helped him to the car.

"Sammy" Dean whispered sadly as he pulled away.

**Hope you like it! Next chappie is up too!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise.**

**Summary: What if the events of AHBL went differently? 2shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything!**

**AN: Hope you liked the first chappie! Here's the next! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2.**

"Bobby" Dean said sighing with frustration. "What are we gonna do?"

Bobby also sighed. "I don't know Dean. Sam's crossed the line. I don't know if there's any way of getting him back".

Dean shook his head. "There's gotta be a way. Maybe he's possessed…or…there's gotta be a way".

Bobby smiled lightly at Dean. "We'll find a way"

Dean smiled back. "Thanks Bobby".

"Let's get working" Bobby said before he and Dean headed to the library.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted a few hours later. "I got something!"

Dean's head lifted, his eyes sparkling with hope. "What?"

"A revealer. Substitute a few words and we should get it to reveal Sam's true nature. Good, then he must be possessed or something. Evil, and…"

Dean nodded a small tear falling down his cheek. "How does it work?"

Bobby sighed. "I got everything except…we need Sam; his blood. Without it, the spell won't work".

Dean nodded. "He's strong. Any way to strengthen the devils trap?"

Bobby smiled wryly. "I got a few ways"

Sam grunted before opening his eyes, squinting at the light.

"Look who's awake" A voice said and Sam opened his eyes fully, looking at Dean who stood in front of him; Bobby by his side.

Sam cocked his head, eyes turning black as he said. "You'll be sorry"

Dean's confidence seemed to slip, but he still looked up, guiding Sam's view in the same direction.

Sam sighed before looking back at the two. "You won't stop me" He whispered menacingly.

"I think we will" Dean replied. "Because we have a way" Dean turned to the older man beside him. "Bobby"

Bobby nodded and took out a small knife before walking toward Sam.

He cut Sam's arm allowing the blood to flow into a small bowl beneath.

Bobby then took the bowl to a table and after adding some ingredients, began chanting.

When he finished, the mixture in the bowl began to swirl.

It carried on for a few minutes before turning black.

Bobby sighed before looking at Dean a few tears falling down his face.

Dean's eyes closed and he looked away from Sam and Bobby.

Tears fell down Dean's face and his body shook slightly from the sobs.

"_He said…he said that I had to save you…that nothing else mattered…and that if I couldn't I'd…"._

"_You'd what Dean?"_

"_I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you Sammy"_

"_You have to promise me"_

"_Don't ask that of me Sam"_

"_No, Dean, you have to. Please. You're the only one who can do it. Please"_

_Sigh. "I promise"._

Dean sighed. He knew what he had to do.

He didn't want to. Sam was his baby brother. He was supposed to protect him…not…not kill him.

But dad had warned him about it, and he'd just brushed it off.

But now came the time where…where he had to…

…for the sake of the world.

Dean turned toward Bobby. "Could…you…"

Bobby understood the request and left the room.

Dean sighed once more before looking at Sam.

"You know. I've always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. It was my one job. And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that I'm sorry". Dean pulled a 45 from his back pocket and cocked it.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I hope you can forgive me".

A gunshot rang through the room.

**So? What do you think?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


End file.
